Collapsible containers are known that have four rectangular sides, a bottom and open top. Twist-and-fold frames are contained in pockets around the periphery of each side panel so that opposing sides can be folded against each other, and then the flexible frames twisted into two or three overlapping loops or circles to form a collapsible hamper. The flexible frames contained in pockets are also used to make containers with curved sides. Such collapsible containers are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,188 and 5,964,533, the complete contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The frames must be of relatively small cross-section in order to allow the twisting-and-folding of the frame into small, portable packages. The flexible structures are also used for collapsible containers used to carry items. But when items are placed in the containers, the container must be lifted carefully, as the flexible nature of the container can make it difficult to hold. The small size of the frames coupled with enclosing the frames in pockets makes it difficult to pick up these containers by grabbing the frames directly. Handles have been provided with the containers, but they are attached to the fabric forming the top or the side panels and that fabric is thin and of insufficient strength to provide for a durable connection. There is thus a need for an improved way to allow a person to grip and lift these collapsible containers.
A collapsible container is provided to allow a person to manually carry items within the container. At least one handle is connected to the container. The container is of the type having a plurality of flexible frames contained in pockets fastened to flexible material connected to form sides of the container in an expanded configuration. The container can be collapsible into a smaller configuration by twisting and folding the frames into overlapping loops. The handle comprises a flexible handle suitable for manually lifting the container and having a first end extending through an opening in the pocket and encircling a portion of one of the frames within that opening. The first end is connected to the handle. Preferably, a second end of the handle extends through a second opening in the pocket and encircles a portion of the frame within that second opening. The second end is also connected to the handle. This provides an improved handle connection for the flexible frame. A protective sheath can be inserted between the frame and the handle to avoid damaging the handle.
Advantageously, the container has a second handle like the first handle, but located on a side of the container opposite the first handle. Further, the handle is advantageously a strap having a flat strip having a width. The opening preferably comprises a V-shaped opening with the closed end of the V being formed in a side of the container, and wherein an open end of the V-shaped opening is smaller than the width of the strap. Preferably the container has four quadrilateral panels joined to form a quadrilateral container, with the handles connected to frames on opposing sides of the container, at top sides of the panels.
In a further variation of this invention, a gripping member is interposed between the frame and the handle, with the opening being wide enough to allow a person""s hand to enter the opening to lift the container when the container is used to carry things. In this variation, the strap could be omitted. In this variation, a gripping member can be placed over each of the frames within the openings, to allow easier gripping and holding of the frame and container. Advantageously, the gripping member is sized so it does not fit within the pocket forming the opening.
Other objects and features of the invention will be come apparent from consideration of the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which like numbers refer to like parts throughout.